Scherben: Schwarz
by 7thRaven
Summary: Eine Gedichtsammlung.
1. Stimmen

„**Stimmen" (Schuldig)**

All diese Stimmen zerreißen mein Hirn  
Sind jene Zweifel dein oder mein ?  
Kann spüren, wie sie durcheinander flirr'n  
Wie Echos in Hallen aus schwarzem Stein

All diese wirren Gedankenfetzen  
Gemein grinsend, kichernd, die sich  
Im hintersten Winkel des Selbst festsetzen  
Ob Tag, ob Nacht – sie quälen mich

Welche davon gehören mir ?  
Was macht mich aus, sag' mir, wer bin ich ?  
Zwei und eins sind plötzlich vier  
Und gerade das macht mich gefährlich

Ich bin sehr nützlich, sagen sie  
Bin ein Mörder, bin ein Schatten  
Ich seh in Seelen, weiß nicht wie  
Doch fressen sie an mir wie Ratten

Nie vergess' ich diesen kalten Ort  
Die Angst, den Schmerz, die Dunkelheit  
Dann kam er und brachte mich fort  
Zehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit...

Ich hasse ihn, ich liebe ihn  
Denn er legt meinen Geist in Ketten  
Will bei ihm bleiben, vor ihm flieh'n  
Er wird mich vernichten – wird mich retten

Nur mit Gedanken kann ich töten  
In Träumen wate ich durch Blut  
Seh' meinen Schatten tief sich röten  
Fremde Angst brennt heiß wie Glut

Ich kann dich in den Wahnsinn treiben  
Was du bist, zerstöre ich  
Wer ich bin, will ich auch bleiben  
Eure Grenzen stören mich

Nur dieses Flüstern in der Nacht  
Verfolgt mich bis in meine Träume  
Bekämpfe es mit aller Macht  
Irre durch blutbefleckte Räume

Schuldig bin ich - richtet mich  
Den Namen hab' ich mir selbst gewählt  
Wann endlich verlieren die Stimmen sich  
Die schon in der Kindheit mich gequält ?

„Schwarz" meine Seele, „Schwarz" mein Herz  
So tanze ich mit dem Tod  
Ignoriere den dumpfen Schmerz  
Und Blut färbt meine Hände rot...

_10/06/05_


	2. Rot

**Rot (Farfarello)**

Blut ist meine große Liebe  
Mag heißes Rot auf kalter Haut  
Ich lebe meine dunklen Triebe  
Und niemand hat mich je durchschaut

Ich habe niemals Schmerz gespürt  
Er ist für mich ein hohles Wort  
Und kein Leid hat mich je gerührt  
Mein Herz, es ist ein kalter Ort

Folge der Klinge schmaler Spur  
Tanze lachend mit dem Wahnsinn  
Das Blut ist nichts als Leben pur  
Wer kann verstehen, was ich bin ?

Ihr nennt mich „irre" und „gestört"  
Glaubt immer nur, was ihr auch seht  
Doch ich hab jenen Ruf gehört  
Mir erscheint eher _ihr_ verdreht

Seht ihr denn nicht, worum es geht ?  
Der große Lügner spielt sein Spiel  
Die Asche wird vom Wind verweht  
Doch wird ER fallen, wie ich fiel

Fleht nur zu IHM ! ER schützt euch nicht  
SEINE Diener martern eure Seelen  
Und lachen offen euch ins Gesicht  
Nutzen IHN, um euch zu quälen

Der rote Wirbel meines Geistes  
Dreht letztlich nur um eines sich  
Frage nicht – ich weiß, du weißt es  
Allein der Hass auf IHN belebt mich

Ihr glaubt, sie stört mich, eure Fessel ?  
Als ob sie von Bedeutung sei !  
In meines Hirnes Hexenkessel  
Schweifen meine Gedanken frei

Mit euch reden ? Und warum ?  
Verstehen würdet ihr mich nie  
Zu oft erscheint ihr mir so dumm  
Und schlachtbereit wie Vieh

Ich leb in meiner eignen Welt  
Aus Tod und Dunkelheit  
Das ist es, was am Ende zählt  
Wie Quecksilber vergeht die Zeit...

_  
24/06/05_


	3. Control

**Control (Bradley Crawford)**

Ordnung ist mein halbes Leben  
Ich denke mehr als gern in Skalen  
Würd' es nicht die Visionen geben  
Diese unerträglichen Qualen

Die Zukunft ist kein starres Gleis  
Sondern ein Baum mit vielen Zweigen  
So vielen, dass ich oft nicht weiß  
Welche mir die Wahrheit zeigen

Ihr haltet es für eine Gabe  
Ein Geschenk – ihr seid so dumm !  
Wünscht euch nicht das, was ich habe  
Ich würd gern klagen – bleibe stumm

Selbstkontrolle bleibt mir nur  
Da ich um eure Zukunft weiß  
Jede Vision zieht ihre Spur  
Und dafür zahle ich den Preis

Es wär so einfach, aufzugeben  
Dem Irrsinn freie Bahn zu lassen  
In Wahngebilden nur zu leben  
Nicht mehr versuchen, Fuß zu fassen

Doch wär Kontrollverlust das Ende  
Und Willkür – welch ein Abscheu  
Der Fall derer rationalen Wände  
Drum bleib ich meinem Ziel treu

So bleibt mir nur, den Weg zu wählen  
Zu lenken, was geschehen soll  
Warum sollt ich mich unnütz quälen  
Hoch genug schon ist der Zoll

Meine Fassade bröckelt nicht  
Ich bin perfekt, stahlhart, eiskalt  
Nichts verrät je mein Gesicht  
Vor keiner Schandtat mach ich halt

Berechnend sei ich, sagen sie  
Bin nicht geneigt, es abzustreiten  
Ich werd's auch bleiben, wanke nie  
Merkt euch das... für alle Zeiten

„Schwarz" bin ich, bin Herz und Geist  
Bin Leader, Kopf und Hirn  
Bin jener, der den Weg nun weist  
Sie abhält, blind umherzuirr'n

Nur manchmal, mitten in der Nacht  
Wenn die Zeit träg-zäh vergeht  
Dann wünsch' ich mir mit aller Macht  
Jemanden, der versteht

_  
24/06/05_


	4. Loneliness

**Loneliness (Nagi Naoe)**

(ENTER PASSWORD)  
L-O-N-E-L-I-N-E-S-S  
(PASSWORD CORRECT)  
(START PROCESS ? (Y/N))  
Y

Könnt ihr mich nicht in Ruhe lassen ?  
Ständig stellt ihr dumme Fragen  
Ihr nervt mich über alle Maßen  
Wie sehr, kann ich euch gar nicht sagen

Bin Prodigy, das „Wunderkind"  
Euch interessiert nicht, was ich will  
Das mir auch Dinge wichtig sind  
Ist euch egal – ich bleibe still

Ich funktioniere fehlerfrei  
Gestatt' mir nie den Weg zurück  
Jedes Problem, was es auch sei  
Lös ich in einem Augenblick

Oft liegen meine Nerven blank  
Doch würde ich das nie zugeben  
Und manches Mal macht es mich krank  
In diesem Chaos hier zu leben

Das wirre, flatterhafte Wesen  
- nein, ich meine nicht den Iren -  
Schuldig, der Telepathen-Besen  
Weiß mich stets zu irritieren

Jay... Farfarello ? Also bitte !  
Er lebt nur, wenn er Gott verletzt  
Und seines Selbst wirbelnde Mitte  
Hat mich schon manches Mal entsetzt

Was Crawford angeht... was denkt ihr ?  
Ich halt ihn für einsamer als mich  
Doch ist er der Stärkste von uns hier  
Versteckt hinter 'ner Maske sich

Wie sollte ich mit ihnen sprechen ?  
Worüber denn, und auch warum ?  
Das Schweigen ist nicht leicht zu brechen  
Darum bleiben wir alle stumm

Einst war da jemand, den ich... halt !  
Was bringt es mir, mich so zu quälen ?  
Ich liebe niemand, bleibe kalt  
SZ verschrieben wir unsre Seelen

Vergessen kann ich sie wohl nie  
Froh wäre ich für sie gestorben  
Doch wie ich auch betete und schrie  
Ich sah mit ihr den neuen Morgen

Wiedergesehn hab ich sie nicht  
Es hätte ja doch zu nichts geführt  
Seitdem bin ich, ganz ohne Licht  
Durch meine Dunkelheit geirrt

Nie werd ich Teil von ihnen sein  
Was hätten sie mir auch zu geben ?  
Steh in der Mitte, stets allein  
Während wir ohne einander leben

Wenn Schuldig lacht, dann klingt es leer  
Nichts ist so, wie es scheint  
Wir haben keine Tränen mehr  
Und niemanden, der um uns weint...

(RESTART PROCESS ? (Y/N))  
N  
(CONFIRM LOGOUT)

_19/07/05_


End file.
